


National Treasure (国家宝藏）

by MadHatter2032



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Theseus the ultimate troll, really slow burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatter2032/pseuds/MadHatter2032
Summary: 现代AU章节以文中数字为标准美国国土安全部部长 x 国家地理动物学家





	1. Chapter 1

【纽约】

1\. 

纽特有时候觉得过多的人类接触，会让自己的精力全都冲进大西洋里，这是连他杂乱无章但此刻格外蔫的姜黄色卷毛都无比同意的事儿。

肯尼迪机场经常被人比喻成动物园，因为它混乱，嘈杂，毫无确定性可言。你应该会觉得像纽特这样的人在这里如鱼得水，然而事实并不是这样。

“特朗普的假发啊，我已经开始想念非洲了。” 当年轻的动物学家被铐上手铐的那一瞬间起，似乎一切就进入了混乱的漩涡。

纽特绝望的看了看身旁带着墨镜的黑衣探员，倒不是懊恼自己突然丧失的人生自由，毕竟这样的情况他在非洲遇上过不少。还要多谢当地那些信奉巫师的村民，当纽特在他们准备割下犀牛角研制药材粉末的时候，偷偷松开了困住贝莉的铁链，没错他还给那只母犀牛取了个好听的名字，不过链条一松，全村人的目标就变成了缉捕纽特。

大英政府调派了好些人才把纽特从当地原始的牢笼里救了出来，真心感谢女王陛下和她的威尔士柯基们，但那个时候被粗麻布绳绑住的情形和现在的情况莫名的相似，只不过粗糙的绳子变成了冰冷的钢铁。

那么又是自己无意间踏进了哪个美国人的禁区里，才有这么大荣幸刚降落就被几个从天而降的黑衣探员绑了起来。

纽特叹了口气，思考了一下接下来自己要被带去的地方会不会有咖啡的可能性，毕竟27个小时的航班再不喝咖啡他大概就要自己个自己来一针肾上腺素了。希望对方不要太相信英国人只喝茶的谣言，咖啡因缺乏是全球疫情，就连大西洋彼岸也难以逃脱这种人类为了和时间赛跑发明出来的玩意儿。

纽特乖巧的跟着几个一身黑的探员进入了机场地下空旷的隧道里，看着自己的行李被单独拿了出来，放进了前方早已等待他的黑色商务车里，看起来自己似乎没有触犯美利坚的任何法律，不然谁会记得给囚犯拿行李。

难道是忒修斯的恶作剧，纽特丝毫不怀疑自己亲哥哥会干出这种事，把从苏丹飞了半个地球到美国的弟弟铐上手铐，然后突然间蹦出来大喊一句surprise。

纽特的思绪被黑衣探员打断了，对方拉开车门示意纽特坐进车里。皮具的味道有点刺鼻，纽特很不喜欢商务车里新皮具的味道，刚硬古板，不通人情。车子在高速上行驶，他试图记下些路标可是倦意让他的眼皮朝着地心的方向笔直掉了下去。

2.  
等他再次醒来的时候只觉得房间里的冷光灯有些过分刺眼，除了跟手铐一个材质的金属桌椅和墙壁，诺大的房间里什么都没有，包括咖啡。  
这是间标准的审讯室，就跟之前的黑衣探员和防弹车窗商务车一样，一路浓浓的中情局风格，纽特突然觉得即使是忒修斯的玩笑，也做不到这样的标准和。。。古董式死板。

好吧不是自己该死的亲哥哥干的好事，那又是谁。纽特回想了一下可能出现自己名字的厚厚的黑名单中，离纽约最近的死对头应该还在亚利桑那州磨刀霍霍等着纽特本该在今天抵达的航班。这也是纽特此行来美国的原因，他将帮助凤凰城的古生物博物馆调节处理一批史前鸟类的骨头化石，可那些化石是在印第安领域被发现的，印第安人觉得那大鸟的骨头是祖先留下的东西，而这些蓝眼睛恶魔（blue eye devil:对白人的恶意称呼）说拿就拿似乎触碰了他们的底线，正高举着印着纽特照片的牌子站在凤凰城机场和博物馆大门外抗议呢。

看来他们今天是白等了，纽特这样想着，他不知道过了多少个小时但是眼下的情况，今天之内他可能是去不了亚利桑那了。

纽特闭着眼睛半休息半继续在脑内过着潜在黑名单，直到金属门被打开，硬皮鞋踏在地板上的声音让他稍微抬了抬头。

SHIT, HOLY SHIT

纽特在心里诅咒了好一阵，发现还是最原始的脏话能够抒发此情此景的糟糕程度。

小时候曾经短暂羞涩的喜欢过的哥哥的朋友，偷偷想着他的模样打过飞机，并且现在人到中年依然性感的无可救药的男人在审讯室里和你重逢了，该怎么办。

这一定是宇宙抛给他的一个玩笑，抑或是宇宙拿他在开玩笑。纽特看着帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯那过度英俊的脸，在双鬓的银白下显得更加触不可及。西装马甲上的领夹似乎用刻度尺量过，没有半毫歪斜，袖扣精致妥帖的衬托了没有半点瑕疵的被熨烫笔直的衬衫袖口。和年轻时不同，现在这个人浑身上下都是大写的权威和官方，似乎他就是一个行走的美国政府。

纽特觉得他耳根红了，最严重的是，他在一个审讯室里，双手还被铐着的情况下，非常想和这一切的始作俑者来上一炮。他一定是疯了。


	2. Chapter 2

3.  
“纽特·斯卡曼德博士，日安。”  
对方不缓不慢的说着走到纽特身侧，弯下腰来拿出一把电磁钥匙，  
“很抱歉要用这样的方式，但你的安危是我们的首要任务。”  
纽特感觉扣在背后的双手上一阵震动，手铐被解锁了。他立刻收回被用不自然的姿势铐了好一阵的胳膊，才看到手腕上早已红肿的印记。不过这都不重要，因为格雷夫斯还站在离自己只有几英寸的陌生人勿入范围内，太近了纽特一时间非常不自然的僵在了那里。

“一会儿我会叫人拿些冰块来。”格雷夫斯低声说，让人由衷的觉得他在真挚的道歉。

“哦完全不用在意，”纽特开口时话里带的倦意让他自己都吃了一惊，看来国际航班和它的恶魔搭档静脉血栓迟早会要了自个儿的命，  
“我还以为手铐是你们这儿欢迎外国来客的情趣。”  
纽特是想趁机讽刺一下共和党新当选的总统和美利坚入境堪比公共羞辱的反恐安检系统，但说出来的内容却意外的让人联想到一些发生在卧室里的事。所以年轻的动物学家决定把嘴暂时先闭上，以免疲倦的大脑又让自个儿说明什么反世俗的话来。

格雷夫斯不置可否的歪了下头，扑克脸上仍然是大写的官方和政治正确性，上帝啊把这个人的脸印在美国海关入境网上吧，或者其他什么需要官方权威的地方。行走的政府广告——哦不格雷夫斯先生此时递给纽特一张名片，硬质纸材，微微凹陷处大概是什么重要徽章的形状，  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，国土安全部部长。不过现在我们需要聊聊你。”

“几个月前我们在苏丹的线人说当地突发疫情大量人口死亡，但出其不意有一个村庄幸免。”格雷夫斯一边说一边在纽特面前摊开一系列照片，而不幸的是纽特对这些照片过于熟悉了。  
”我们的人调查之后发现除了没有半点儿用处的犀牛角粉末以外，幸免的村民们都拜访过一个英国人。那个英国人给他们注射了一些未知药物后，疫情就停止了蔓延。”  
“所以斯卡曼德博士，你带给了那些苏丹朋友怎样的礼物，让他们存活下来？”

纽特从乱绒绒的额发下面看了看格雷夫斯，之前温和的笑容似乎冷淡不少，这个人从被带进审讯室的那一瞬间起就有一种调笑轻松的光晕，但那光晕从见到照片时起就消失了，取而代之的是浅绿色的瞳孔里突然增添的冷意，不得不说那冰冷和这间审讯室倒是搭配了不少。  
他沉默了很久，看了照片很久，不过最后还是缓缓开口，  
“想象一下你是一个出生在苏丹村子里贫穷夫妇的女儿，”纽特对着眼前充满残酷凄冷的照片道来，  
“我知道同理心对公务员来说很困难但我需要你听我说完，”  
“你年纪很小，或许并不能完全清楚的知道到底发生了什么，但你知道有人在死亡，先是别的村的人开始，然后越来越近。直到有一天，邻居家的人也都不见了。”  
“你不知道该怎样面对这件事，你不知道是否该恐惧。你只知道母亲将最贵重的首饰拿了出来，那是她出嫁时藏在箱子最底下的东西，她每晚睡前会检查几遍那些首饰是否还在。但这一次她将首饰拿出交给了村里的巫师。”  
“巫师给了母亲一些犀牛角粉末，还念了一些你听不懂的咒语。母亲将粉末虔诚的洒满了茅草屋的每一个角落，似乎这样坏事就不会发生。”  
“然而紧接着你的父亲倒下了。你不知道父亲为什么睡的那么熟，也不知道母亲为什么哭的那么伤心，你只知道犀牛粉也没法将父亲带回来了。”  
“你的母亲却不这么想依然不停的去找巫师，家里的东西越来越少，犀牛粉越来越多，直到有一天母亲也消失了。”  
“你坐在洒满粉末的破旧草屋里哭泣，然而再也没人回应你，房屋之外尸横遍野，你坐在母亲冰冷的身体旁祈求自己也能一样快点睡去。”

纽特从满桌照片中找到一张，上面是一个浑身破烂不堪的苏丹女孩儿的照片，她站在非洲尖顶的茅草房旁，眼里只有与年龄不符合的绝望。

“她叫阿妮卡，我第一次见到她的时候戴着N95放毒面具，她把我当成了来接她的死神。”  
纽特顿了顿，挤出了一个勉强的笑容抬起头来，“格雷夫斯先生，当几乎整个村子都消亡殆尽，只剩一个小女孩儿活着的时候，这告诉我们什么？”

格雷夫斯从青年手中接过照片，缓缓吐出一个词：“抗体。”

纽特点了点头，“人类其实只有三十万年的历史，而动物则存在于五亿年前，在我们偷偷得意的时候也不能否认动物和人类从生物学的角度是极其相似的。所以请你务必原谅我肤浅的借用了阿妮卡身上的一些免疫蛋白，然后破罐子破摔将其注射给了一些被病魔摧残的苏丹人。“

听到这番话后格雷夫斯开始皱起了眉头，  
“所以你治疗了他们，在没有行医执照的情况下。”  
”非常不合法，我知道。“纽特接下了对方的话，这种谴责他听过无数次，世上那么多条条框框的存在似乎就是为了给别人一个理由来谴责纽特的所作所为，  
”我想说的是，非常勇敢。”格雷夫斯更正到，没有错过青年惊讶的眼神，  
“你的那位朋友阿妮卡，她现在在哪里？”

动物学家突然间的沉默让格雷夫斯意识到他不会听到一个好的结局，  
“她去世了，被她的免疫蛋白拯救的村民最终用石头将她砸死了。”

事实本身比任何预想到的结局来的更加黑暗，更加沉痛。  
“我本来想把她带回英国，我曾经的导师也答应将她暂时收留直到找到合适的收养家庭。临走前她想要回到她原来的家再看一下，我在车里等她的时候她被村民带走了。“  
”格雷夫斯先生，当几乎整个村子都消亡殆尽，只剩一个小女孩儿活着的时候，当地人的第一个想法不会是抗体，而是责怪和怨恨。他们需要一个理解认知范围内造成一切伤痛的原因，而这个幸存下来的小女孩一定是恶魔送来的使者，将瘟疫播撒在村落之中。”  
“当我在车里意识到她走的时间有点过长，回去找她的时候，只看到了被石头砸的布满淤青的冰冷尸体。”

格雷夫斯缓缓叹出一口无声的气息，寒意从身体最核心的地方渗出来，这间审讯室从未如此冰冷过。和平年间整个美利坚都飘着推特，假新闻，快餐文化的喧嚣声，而海洋彼岸遥远的大洲却还困在工业时期和数十个文艺复兴之前被腐朽和贫穷侵蚀的状态，眼前乖张不屈的青年则沉淀了所有的浮躁，在沉默中承受着与这个年代不符的伤痛。国土安全部部长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯阅人无数，他经常像翻书一样轻易读出一个人潜藏的恶质和隐瞒的劣迹。但他鲜少也会从世界的淤泥中挖出瑰宝，他为了那些动容的瞬间活着，并用这些瞬间驱逐周围的阴暗。

而今天他格外感谢这个世界，将纽特·斯卡曼的这样的宝藏送到了自己面前。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为半个纽特视角，所以部长就叫格雷夫斯，而纽特就是纽特

4.  
到现在为止，在纽特三十四年的人生中他经历过很多常人无法想象的事情，或许尴尬或许美妙，或许痛苦或许悲伤，纽特最优秀的品质并不是作为动物学家的卓越能力，也不是他那令人称赞的人道主义精神，而是可以将一切抛之脑后的从容感。换句话说纽特·斯卡曼德在必要的时候可以做到十足的没心没肺。然而再是大而化之他也觉得和格雷夫斯用这样的方式见面简直糟糕透顶。毕竟他刚下飞机就被铐走，然后在审讯室里当着暗恋对象的面回忆了一番人间惨剧，现在他浑浊的大脑连完整的思路都不能形成。

哦这个时候他格外倾向于同意忒修斯想要帮他找心理医生的想法，毕竟你看，大喜大落刚刚半个小时里在纽特身上疯狂滚过。

格雷夫斯听完他的那番话后就离开了审讯室，纽特看着对面空出的椅子有些出神，他不知道对方是去洗手间悄悄哭泣，还是顶着那张万年扑克脸继续下达公式化的命令。他很有把握是后者，因为他实在想象不出来格雷夫斯哭泣的样子，那家伙大概用着机器人一样的单一语调让他的医生用激光手术去除了本来就不多的泪腺吧。  
想到这里纽特才真的感受到自己有多疲倦，你看他已经神游到镭射手术了。

肉体上来说，他的身体机能也在抗议，首先他的胃正疯狂的冒着酸水儿，似乎要自我消化掉，偏头痛估计也在门外候着了。纽特衡量了一下阿司匹林治疗头痛和引发胃部出血的可能性，最后决定所有的痛苦都能用忒修斯的信用卡在四季酒店来一间高级套房解决。

他不是享乐主义者，真的，但是他也没有自虐狂倾向。酒店的床还有浴缸，对于一个从第三世界国家滚了大半年泥土的年轻人来说，绝对是蜜月套餐了。

等到格雷夫斯重新进入审讯后，看到的就是眼前像蔫掉的向日葵一般弓着背勉强支撑身体的动物学家。他将手中冰冷的饮料罐贴在了纽特耷拉下来的额头上，在对方迷糊着睁开双眼时简短的说道：  
“喝掉它，你会好受些。”  
纽特浑浊的大脑并没有消化对方这一稍显亲密的举动，只是在眩晕中听到易拉罐被拉开和气泡嘭的响声，好吧既然没有咖啡苏打水也不错。

然后魔法发生了，他拧成一块儿的胃放松了下来，太阳穴上跃跃欲试的偏头痛似乎也打了退堂鼓。他舒服的叹了口气，决定以后不再鄙视软饮料和喜欢喝软饮料的人。等他亲醒一些的时候他会考虑给雅各布发条短信抒发他的歉意。

“谢谢。”纽特感受着冰凉的苏打水按摩着自己的末端神经，  
“斯卡曼德博士——”  
“叫我纽特就好。”动物学家抬起头，浅绿色的眼睛对上了对面的琥珀色，  
格雷夫斯点了下头，拿出刚刚带来的装在拉链锁袋里的冰块，然后慢慢的拉过对方的手，将冰袋敷在依然红肿的手腕上。

这绝对是今天第二个魔法，纽特这么想着，耳根又火辣辣的红了起来并且他自己估摸着蔓延到了脸上，手腕上的冰凉和热的发烫的脸形成了鲜明对比。

就算他再缺乏睡眠也忽略不了一个英俊的美国人正温柔的抚摸着他的手这件事。噢天呐他早就不是毛躁的高中生了，这种简单的肢体接触居然能够直接透过手臂给他的下半身发出信号。

始作俑者似乎对英国青年瞬间的僵硬没什么反应，一边继续用冰袋按压一边低声说道：  
“你可能不会喜欢你接下来听到的。”

纽特以大不列颠国旗发誓只要格雷夫斯继续用这低沉且充满磁性的语调讲话，这个世界上大部分沉痛的消息都会被减缓三分。纽特决定他不需要心理医生，他需要一个性感的美国人天天和他讲话。

“苏丹的瘟疫是人为的，换句话说那是一次生化袭击。”  
“发起人叫格林德沃，是个跟我颇有渊源的疯子。他用非洲做靶子场，在正式使用新研发的病毒带入美国境内前，测试了其杀伤力。”  
“而你，纽特，在错误的时间，出现在了错误的地点，并且还找到了免疫蛋白，不得不说我对此印象深刻。”  
“格林德沃已经被捕了，感谢你的解毒剂，我们有足够存活下来的村民指证苏丹的那场劫难。但联邦政府更希望你能在国际法庭上提供你的证词，将格林德沃的罪行板上钉钉。”

纽特看着对方将冰袋拿走用纸巾擦干水珠，回应道：  
“这当然不是问题，但我想我还没听到不喜欢的部分。”

“别心急，”格雷夫斯将手上的动作停下，焦糖色的眼睛再一次对了上来，  
“格林德沃的手下是绝对不想在国际法庭上看到你的，所以他们正满世界的搜罗你的行踪。”  
“而这些人最擅长的事就是在未获得允许的情况下，夺走别人的生命。”  
“所以从今天起，我们会用一切方法保护你的人生安危，直到格林德沃被定罪和危机解除的那一天。”

纽特点了点头，就跟刚刚听说了午餐该吃什么一样。他本该惊讶和胆怯，但是这些情绪都没有出现。作为动物学家他过多次看到作为食物链底端被人类消耗殆尽的绝望。他的人生并不像给小孩子的绘画书里穿着迷彩服和短靴永远面带笑容的探险家那般，每天都是艳阳高照。事实上他觉得自己在愤世嫉俗的道路上走的有些远了，甚至对于灾难和悲痛的到来都已司空见惯。然而在这个污垢纵生的世界里，他仍然需要每个周一面带微笑的出现在工作中，穿上名为勇气的盔甲大步向前。

“你似乎并不为此感到担忧。”格雷夫斯看着面前这个平静过头的青年，以洞悉一切的眼神摸索着对方每一个肢体动作。

“我的做人哲学是，担忧意味着你将受两次苦。”纽特有重新开始喝他的苏打水，他有预感今天将会是漫长的一天。

而遥远的北国，名叫雅各布的国家地理摄影师拿出了手机，收到了纽特·斯卡曼德彻底隐藏身份，人间蒸发前的最后一条短信：  
“你和你的苏打水是本世纪最优秀的发明。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纽特在原著里并不是社交恐惧症患者，不得不说Eddie·Redmayne精湛的演技让纽特害羞但可爱的形象深入人心。这篇文章会秉承原著的描述，纽特会是个无忧无虑而且对人类相关的事情没什么兴趣的人。

5.  
当国土安全部部长跟你说用一切方法保护你的人生安危的时候，纽特就知道他要跟自己的手机，平板电脑，笔记本电脑和一切电子设备告别了。他不会特别想念这些器材毕竟大部分时间他都在完全没有网络信号的地方，二十一世纪的快餐式信息年代似乎没有给年轻动物学家的生活方式带来本质上的改变，他也不会太留恋这些东西。

但是当年长的男人告诉他需要改名换姓，更换使用联邦政府新授发的护照，并且乔装成对方的新实习助理后，纽特陷入了从未有过的危机感。

首先他不喜欢证件上的名字，纽特·阿蒂米斯·菲多·斯卡曼德——这是他的全名，他一点不介意被叫做阿蒂米斯（Artemis），毕竟忒修斯从小就那么叫他，但不通人情的美国男人似乎觉得这名字不够普通。格雷夫斯直白的告诉纽特他需要一个像把石头丢入大海，还没说出口就被遗忘的低调且平庸的名字。然后下一秒纽特的姓名被粗暴的简化成了塞缪尔·格雷夫斯(Samuel·Graves）, 纽特一直觉得对方是故意的 (Uncle Sam 是美国的拟人化形象和绰号)。

“这是你爱国情怀的肤浅体现吗？”纽特这样问道，  
格雷夫斯挑起眉，似乎带了一丁点儿笑意：“纯属巧合。”

当然这样的安排是有原因的，安全部长下了决心最安全的地方就是他本人的眼皮底下，所以年轻的动物学博士即将在下周一开始成为格雷夫斯的新实习生。为了使故事更加饱满，以及更方便纽特的一举一动都在格雷夫斯的眼皮子底下，纽特即日起便将入住安全部长的府邸。

纽特已经可以想象到他不久将来的自我介绍了：“嗨，你好，我叫塞缪尔·格雷夫斯。是个靠裙带关系来国会打杂的实习生。” 不过在他流畅的说出这一段话前，他需要疯狂抹杀掉自己标准到无可救药的剑桥口音，多看几部卡戴珊真人秀，用加利佛尼亚山谷女孩夸张和拜金的口音给自己洗上几天脑。

不过这些都是可以克服的困难，拥有坚韧意志的小斯卡曼德最恐慌的是如何与格雷夫斯在同一屋檐下，以健康和谐的方式度过接下来一段时间。他的未来同居人每说一句话，就往他的下半身送去不可言喻的信号，但同时又刚正不阿的像贞操带一般，纽特有预感他会需要很多冷水澡。

在这一切疯狂的过程中，他有点想念北国的同事，雅各布大概还不知道自己已经到达了纽约，并被一个国际罪犯的手下追杀。善良的雅各布，希望这一次他摄影取材的时候不会被北极狐攻击，上次他被豪猪咬伤的时候还是纽特用急救箱里为数不多的狂犬疫苗给对方来了一针。他们的革命友谊也是在这种鸡飞狗跳、哭笑不得的基础上建立起来的。

当一切交代妥当，并且说真的再继续下去动物学家随时会昏厥倒地，纽特终于回到了原先那辆充满新皮具味道的黑色商务车里，不同的是这一次他身旁坐了一位气宇不凡打着同居者幌子的监护人。

格雷夫斯看着纽特坐进车里闭上眼睛仰着头靠在椅背上，他知道眼前看上去脑袋里填满棉花糖和长着一双斑比大眼睛的家伙绝对不像外表上来的那样甜蜜无害，从物竞天择的角度说，愿达尔文他老人家在地下安息，在有忒修斯那样的哥哥的成长环境下存活下来的人，绝对是有钢铁般坚韧的意志力和其他优秀的品性。他也不介意用接下来一段时间一点点挖掘纽这位名为纽特的宝藏。

“所以手铐其实是没有必要的步骤。”车开到一半闭着眼睛的纽特突然问道。

“如果觉得委屈的话，下次可以让你来铐住我。”

格雷夫斯看着纽特瞬间涨红的脸，沿着雀斑的痕迹像是被阳光亲吻过一般一路到达耳根，你看，这才没一会儿他就有了如此精彩的发现，他有预感接下来一段时间会十分有趣。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章纽特造型参见下图  
学长打扮起来是非常好看的

6.  
纽特醒来的时候隐隐约约猜到时间还早，黎明时分没有半点天光，这该死的时差，一晚上的睡眠更像是昏厥。他感觉自己像是从医院病床上挣扎着起来的虚弱病人，意识逐渐回归但是皮骨却跟散了架一般。等到他困难的睁开双眼的时候，大脑才缓慢苏醒并想起他现在正躺在格雷夫斯府邸大的离奇的客房里。

好吧他并不后悔没有住在四季酒店，因为格雷夫斯的住处基本就是个华尔道夫-阿斯托里亚的复制版（Waldorf Astoria：四季酒店的老对头),整间宅邸除去一些透露现在还是二十一世纪的电子产品外，基本就是禁酒令期间的纽约，二十年代的富丽堂皇印刻每一个细节里。虽然不清楚这间位于沃尔伍尔沃思大楼对面顶层公寓的历史，但纽特很肯定格雷夫斯雇佣的设计师是个执着于大理石和天鹅绒的偏执狂。这风格让纽特想起了自家哥哥，即使忒修斯堪比于伦敦老太太一般痴迷于暗镀金雕花壁纸，但是在天鹅绒的运用上绝对不比格雷夫斯来的少。

纽特挣扎着坐了起来，不得不说他非常感谢这被层层丝绸制品堆积起来的床，柔软的料子省去了他很多的不适。他揉了揉眼睛，用休息一晚后清醒多了的神志从新打量四周。善于解读环境的动物学家审视一圈之后除了觉得这是间翠贝卡高级公寓杂志里原封不动搬出来的一页以外，读不出别的东西。这要归根于房间里完全没有跟格雷夫斯私人生活搭上边儿的东西——没有政客房间里常见的勋章奖杯，也没有和家人圣诞一起拍的丑毛线衣合照，甚至连墙上的装饰画都不参杂半点个人风格。

纽特脚沾地的一瞬间饥饿感就倾涌而来，从审讯室出来后他在食物和睡眠中选择了后者，这直接导致一觉醒来后胃部的反抗。纽特看了眼安全部派发给自己的手机，那里面现在只添加了格雷夫斯一个人的联络方式，屏幕上显示着东岸时间周六早上五点半，还不算太糟糕。纽特想起自己曾在哥本哈根半夜两点醒来后在街道上像游魂一般找寻提供食物的店铺，丹麦酒店的前台和他们的餐厅服务一样都在深度睡眠，整个国家过于悠闲的服务业都要等到早晨八点后才开门，那次他在饥饿感侵袭的情况下靠着街角的自动贩卖机勉强撑到天亮。庆幸的是这里是纽约，再不济他也可以去那些被当代文艺青年唾弃的连锁店。纽特想着，从箱子里拎出一件灰色套头衫。今天开始他就是塞缪尔·格雷夫斯——一个刚刚大学毕业的格雷夫斯，主修了富家子弟都会选择的现代文学，作为政治世家的一份子父母让他去法学院就读前先跟着帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯实习，希望这位远房亲戚能引导一番。

“那么，塞缪尔·格雷夫斯会选择什么样的衣服。”纽特扯着那件灰色套头衫自言自语，动物学家其实很擅长伪装，他曾在非洲广袤的草原上穿着破旧的迷彩服，涂上一次性夸张纹身假装是来自别的大洲的走私分子。以及在不怎么待见自己的俄罗斯裹上厚厚的军大衣，把姜黄色头发染成金色，操着一口流利的俄语只为拍摄西伯利亚偏僻小村庄里独一无二的猛禽。

而现在他需要成为一个刚大学毕业的公子哥儿，纽特歪着脑袋又拎出搭配的衬衫和裤子，“法学生，法学生，法学生。”他低喃着找寻灵感，然后从箱子底的隔层里拿出一副没有度数的细黑框眼镜，回想了一下忒修斯当年在剑桥闹腾时喜欢的饰物后又弄出了块价格昂贵的手表。最后他找到了一个最符合未经世事常青藤毕业生的设定——塞缪尔·格雷夫斯是个民主党，他天真的向往一个没有贫富差距的世界，并且每天都在祈祷现任总统被弹劾。

在纽特将最后一点儿不平整的衬衫领口摆正，并且再也不能忽视腹部的饥饿感时，他拿上手机和被强行塞进了新证件、现金、地铁卡的钱夹，这要感谢安全局过于高效的下属们只用了几分钟就剪断了纽特所有的信用卡，甚至连他的心肺复苏资格证都没放过，更不要提他顺手弄来的忒修斯的军官证了。虽然一切都是为了安全起见，但这意味着他又要找一个圣诞节家庭聚餐的温馨时刻，借用一下忒修斯的钱夹并偷偷顺走一些证件。对方的军官证这几年来给自己打开过不少扇不应该打开的门，而纽特也很确定忒修斯一直在睁一只眼闭一只眼。

纽特轻轻打开房门，试图不弄出半点响声，他开着手机的闪光灯充当手电筒，沿着昏暗的走廊找到了楼梯。如果他记得没错，螺旋型的台阶连接了客厅，等他走下最后一节台阶时整个纽约黎明的街景就透过巨大的落地窗映在他眼前。落地窗本身构成了客厅的一面，左侧则是厨房，而硕大的厨房中岛似乎彻底丧失了它承载佳肴是功能，被笔记本电脑和文件夹覆盖。纽特走近才发现本该沉睡的房主人早已醒来，因为只开了一盏小灯的缘故，站在光晕下的格雷夫斯线条不似之前那么凌厉。他衬衫的头两颗纽扣并没有扣上，袖口也挽了起来露出手臂的肌肉线条，哦这性感的有些过分了，纽特想着，他会克制不住触摸对方每一寸暴露在空气中的皮肤的。

格雷夫斯站在厨房中岛的对面，从笔记本电脑里收回目光抬起头来，安全部长在周六的清晨仍然和他最爱的工作难舍难分，纽特突然觉得应该提议增税。对方掐了掐鼻梁似乎在确认什么，然后隔了一阵儿才用低沉的晨音跟这位新来的英国室友打招呼：  
“早，冰箱是空的，我带你去楼下咖啡店。”  
纽特点了点头，默默感激对方洞悉自己对食物和咖啡因的疯狂渴求。  
格雷夫斯从衣架柱子上取下外套，一气呵成的套上并为纽特打开了前门，“在你之后。”


	6. Chapter 6

7.  
纽约的早晨跟伦敦总是有些不一样的，纽特总是喜欢抓住秋天刚刚开始那么一点点的时候，尤其是早晨的空气冰凉的打在脸上，总让纽特能够稍微脱离刚醒时迷糊的状态。纽约最迷人的时间大概是清晨，将醒未醒所有忙碌的人和喧嚣都还没有开始。

纽特严格说起来应该算是个早起的人，剑桥的那段时间里凌晨天光微亮的时候他也会在冷的让人哆嗦的空气里以一段晨跑开始一天。后来他就不能那么做了，因为实验室的邓布利多教授是个些许疯癫的人物，纽特曾跟着他进入北爱尔兰没什么人烟的树林里昼夜不分的研究动物和它们的习性。

敬爱的邓布利多教授，纽特突然开始怀念那位不走寻常路的天才，并在脑海里提醒自己要在给这位恩师的圣诞节贺卡里附赠上几双厚羊毛袜。

晨光熹微，按道理是极尽清明的时刻却被对面这个人的存在压的有些喘不过气。纽特抬头看了看坐在自己对面拿着两个手机疯狂回复邮件，从刚刚点了咖啡到现在就没有动过一口的格雷夫斯。男人眼角边的细纹似乎要飞进银色的鬓角里。如果纽特没有记错，这个人比自己大7岁（虽然现在看上去几乎像是不同世纪的人一样）。时光似乎特别留恋对方的双鬓，撒上了银白色光也将格雷夫斯雕刻的更让纽特挪不开眼睛。

他还记得自己14岁时格雷夫斯第一次来他们家，那个时候这个男人似乎是另外一种性格，琥珀色的眼睛和随意络到耳后的深棕色发丝，以及看上去总是带着几分笑意的多情眼睛，就连纽特的亲生母亲都格外喜欢这位圣诞节临时借住的交换生。

忒修斯在伊顿公学的时候是出了名的浑小子，纽特觉得自家哥哥在剑桥也一定会继承中学时期的盛名，事实上他也没错，剑桥一霸的称呼到现在还有人在叫。忒修斯几乎是纽特的反义词，他似乎抛弃了所有英国人的含蓄和内敛，恨不得横着走在街上肆无忌惮的挥洒着自己阿尔法男性（alpha male）的特质，更可恶的是他清楚的认知着这一点并毫无悔改之意。所以纽特一直觉得忒修斯的朋友都会如出一辙的过于吵闹，横行霸道，所到之处簇拥着傻笑的姑娘们。

然而他第一眼见到格雷夫斯的时候立刻觉得自己大错特错，眼前的男人是个行走的荷尔蒙没错，但他似乎毫不在意自己的魅力，甚至说完全不当回事儿。他那永远充满梦幻笑意的眼睛在融化了纽特和纽特的母亲后，随时随地透露着关切。格雷夫斯的话不是很多，但都恰到好处。他可以真挚的看着你的眼睛，微笑着聆听每一件琐事，那双琥珀色汪洋背后似乎是不尽的善解人意。

这样一个人为什么就变成了纽特现在见到的样子。

“你到底经历了什么？(What the hell happened to you?)”纽特歪着头看着对方，似乎没意识到自己把内心活动变成了问句直白的扔了出来，等他意识到的瞬间已经太迟了，对方已从两个手机中抬起了头，挑着眉看向自个儿。

纽特已经可以预见愤怒，刻薄的回复，他鲜少做出如此冒犯人的举动，而这该死的时差和年少时期无果而终的暗恋似乎搅坏了年轻博士的大脑。

然儿预期中的不友善并没有到来，对方看着纽特缓缓说道，仔细听语调还轻松了不少：  
“所以你还记得我，”  
格雷夫斯终于拿起被冷落的咖啡抿了一口，  
“上次见到你大概是二十年前的事了。”

8.  
在格雷夫斯的记忆里，总有一块与之个人风格极其不符的柔软温暖的地方，用来储藏他最珍贵的回忆。他在国会第一天就职时曾宣誓要保护这个国家，并同时在心里默念了一遍家人的名字，和自己约定用不变的忠心去守护他所爱的人。所以毫无疑问国土安全部部长是个忠诚，正直的奉献者。当然他也有自己的秘密，这要源于二十年前和姜黄色头发绿眼睛少年的第一次相遇，他把这个秘密一并存在了心底最柔软的地方，而二十四小时前一切隐藏于年少时期的悸动又被命运上了发条重新启动。

他们第一次见面时纽特只有十四岁，格雷夫斯自己则是二十一岁。他以为好友的弟弟会和同龄人一般是个叛逆期的青少年，活在自己的世界里在孩童和成年人之间的过渡期里挣扎。而纽特也确实不太关注周围的事，到了饭点才也迟迟不露面。被困在厨房里忙碌的斯卡曼德夫人充满歉意的拜托格雷夫斯，希望对方将马场上的野孩子捉回屋里用圣诞晚餐，因为这个时候忒修身已经在一边儿就着蛋酒喝的晕乎乎的了。

斯卡曼德庄园远离伦敦喧嚣，庄园后方是成片的牧场，再远一些则是绿荫丛生的树林。格雷夫斯沿着石子路走到树林边缘，四处搜寻一个小号忒修斯，至少那个时候他猜这位素未谋面的小斯卡曼德应该和他哥哥是一个模子里印出来的。冬天的时候树林光秃秃的，寒冷从枝桠间逼来，除去偶尔的鸟叫没有半点儿声响，更不要提一个人影。就在格雷夫斯快要在这难以忍受的寒意中放弃的时候，他看到了映着暖阳骑马而来的少年，他没有贬低忒修斯的意思，但他很庆幸纽特跟忒修斯一点儿也不像。逆光而来的十四岁少年姜黄色头的发被冬天略低的夕阳染的更深些，被天使吻过的雀斑点缀在脸颊上，浅绿色眼睛写尽一切温柔。

应该有人事先提醒自己的——格雷夫斯这样想着——他要找的不是斯卡曼德家的小儿子，而是骑在马上的精灵。

而这个精灵现在正下榻于自己的屋檐下，穿梭了岁月回到自己眼前，乔装成乖学生却鲁莽的抛出一个直球问题，然后立刻看起来自责的想要挖个洞钻进去的样子，对于格雷夫斯来说真是可爱至极。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部长这个时候应该谈不上喜欢  
起码他内心没这个认知  
这俩人的感情线还是要靠慢炖  
slow burn slow burn slow burn

二十年有多久，大概是一个人为事业疯狂打拼，并积淀岁月后最终迈入心无旁骛的而立之年的一个过程。

纽特·斯卡曼德在过去的二十年里完成了很多人生的里程碑。伊顿公学最后一年里他和家人及好友出柜，获得了毫无波澜的一番点头、以及忒修斯一句早就知道，并被告知什么年代了不用这么煽情。剑桥的第二年里他在一个派对的洗手间外长队里遇到了行踪成迷的邓布利多教授，并被这个些许癫狂的教授收入麾下成为准博士生。再后来他完成了论文答辩，婉拒留校任教的邀请，并选择为国家地理的环球团队工作，在九死一生的冒险中找到了一生的伙伴雅各布和奎妮。换句话说过去的二十年纽特·斯卡曼德过的很精彩，他的每段经历都充满了变数，没有半点重复和单调。

不过只有纽特自己知道，他人生每段经历其实有个共同的缺点，就是帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯都不在。

自从纽特十四岁在斯卡曼德庄园跟对方短暂的邂逅，命运就跟纽特开了个玩笑，彻底抹去了跟格雷夫斯的任何交集。初遇的圣诞节其实是格雷夫斯做为交换生的终点，在那之后他就回美国了，而他跟自家哥哥互相诋毁的损友式友情却地久天长。忒修斯经常会和对方跨着时区电话聊天，彻夜畅谈人生的宏图，他们都是极有政治野心的人，这一点纽特一早就知道，所以两人今日在国会不可撼动的地位很可能是从那些电话粥中萌芽的。

而这样一个举足轻重的美国人，会在二十年之后还记得损友那个一面之缘的弟弟，纽特在震惊之中有种说不出来的开心。但是仔细想了想政客就是靠认脸吃饭的，纽特心中涨大的气球就嘭的一声被戳破了，尤其是在自己问了那么失礼的问题之后。

所幸的是安全部长两只手机几乎同时响起，对方以惊人的语速同时接了两通电话，也完美的避开了纽特抛去的直球问题。

阳光透过百叶窗压了进来，咖啡馆内也慢慢明亮起来，纽特决定用这不可多得的闲暇时间构思他的教材章节。他的恩师邓布利多正在为剑桥编辑新动物学教材，在对方花言巧语近乎传销头子般哄骗之下纽特从主写几个章节变成了整本书的主笔。

他向吧台的服务生借了只笔，对方似乎是个兼职的大学生，递给纽特的笔上印着哥伦比亚大学的字样。纽特点点头表示感谢，同时从一旁放蔗糖和牛奶的架子上拿了几张餐巾纸代为草稿。这个年代用纸和笔的人已经很少了，但是纽特觉得用笔写出来的东西更能直白的阐述内心所想。

格雷夫斯放下手中电话的时候，看到的就是在摊满一半桌面的餐巾纸上龙飞凤舞的纽特，对方似乎思如泉涌手速赶不上脑细胞信号的速度。他甚至开始手绘解剖图，格雷夫斯这样想着，看着对方笔下生花惊异于其精准的描绘。  
而这样的纽特真的和当年马背上的少年一模一样，即使隔着细黑框眼镜和二十年的光阴，浅绿色眼睛里的亮光仍然熠熠生辉，格雷夫斯看着动物学家重重的点下一个句号后满足的叹了口气，整颗姜黄色的脑袋在百叶窗缝隙里投射进来的阳光下暖融融的。帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯在心里偷偷给了对方额头一个亲吻，感谢纽特光是存在于这世上，就能让自己觉得世界如此美好。


End file.
